


Group Chat Regrets

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Group chat, Nico is a Dork, No Plot/Plotless, Percy Being an Idiot, Punny Percy, Randomness, Sassy Nico, cringy, lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: It all started one day....(PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen added Wisegirl23, sparkysparkman66, Seaweedbrain09, Hazelthegolddigger, Chinesebabycanadianman, and Badboysupreme to the group chat)And then chaos ensured, mistakes were made, and there is surely a lot of regrets...





	1. Where it began...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I don't really know what this is??? Basically it was something I started a while back and I was like "I need to post something" so this happened. 
> 
> Hi, you guys can call me Wings or Angel. I don't really have a preference. This is my first work, but sense this is really easy to write and there's not a specific plot/storyline or any writing element to this, I'll probably be posting another story soon. I hope you enjoy this cringey, post of what I think would be a group chat between the characters of Olympus.

It all started with a group project...

(PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen added Wisegirl23, sparkysparkman66, Seaweedbrain09, Hazelthegolddigger, Chinesebabycanadianman, and Badboysupreme to the group chat)

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: welcome to the group chat 

Badboysupreme: ayyy Piper 

Chinesebabycanadianman: What the hell is this

Hazelthegolddigger: PROFANITY

Hazelthegolddigger: MY INNOCENT BABY EARS

Chinesebabycanadianman: I only said hell

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: Frank stop corrupting your girlfriend god

Badboysupreme: where the heck is Annabeth and Percy

Chinesebabycanadianman: and Jason

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: probably making out somewhere

Wisegirl23: no we weren't

sparkysparkman66: they were with me

Seaweedbrain09: what the hell is your user name

sparkysparkman66: a mistake 

Hazelthegolddigger: STOP CURSING

Seaweedbrain09: sorry

Wisegirl23: what is this group chat

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: its supposed to be for our science project

sparkysparkman66: more like a shit hole

(PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen changed the chat name to shit hole)

Hazelthegolddigger: can y'all stop ducking cursing? Thx 

Seaweedbrain09: we aren't going to get anything done are we

Wisegirl23: no we are not

Chinesebabycanadianman: this chat is boring

Badboysupreme: I agree with the Chinese baby Canadian man

Badboysupreme: Imma add people

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: who

sparkysparkman66: this was a mistake 

(Badboysupreme added deathboy20 and sunshinechild to the group chat)

deathboy20: wtf is this

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: the shit hole

deathboy20: your face is a shit hole

Seaweedbrain09: NICO

deathboy20: shut up you sponge

(Seaweedbrain09 has changed their name to sponge)

sponge: wow you really suck all the fun out of everything

(Wisegirl23 has removed sponge from the group chat)

sunshinechild: what is going on

sparkysparkman66: run while you can Will

sunshinechild: wait who is everyone

deathboy20: im Nico

Badboysupreme: no really? We had no idea 

Wisegirl23: im Annabeth obviously 

Hazelthegolddigger: read my user name

Chinesebabycanadianman: Frank 

sparkysparkman66: Jason

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: your beauty queen Piper McLean

Badboysupreme: girl slaaaay

sparkysparkman66: can I leave now

Wisegirl23: yeah this group chat is pointless

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: N O O N E L E A V E S

Chinesebabycanadianman: can I add Percy back

Wisegirl23: fine

(Chinesebabycanadianman added sponge back into the group chat)  
sponge: Annabeth betrayed me

PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen: yeah yeah so sad 

sponge: shut up Pippin

(PiperMcLeantheBeautyQueen changed their name to Pippin)

sparkysparkman66: I'm really gonna regret being in this group chat


	2. Nico almost dies???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for leaving kudos and commenting on the last chapter! I appreciate the support so thank you!

(4:21 AM)

deathboy20: what is life

deathboy20: why can't penguins fly

deathboy20: if you think about it the brain named itself

deathboy20: why do people say man in moon when there is really no man's face on the moon

deathboy20: why don't your lips touch when you say touch but do when you say separate

Pippin: NICO

Pippin: GO TO SLEEEEEP

deathboy20: I dont wanna

Sunshinechild: why you scird

deathboy20: shut up sunburn

(Sunshinechild has changed there name to sunburn)

sponge: can't we all just get along and go to sleep

sparkysparkman66: yeah we don't want to wake.....her....up

deathboy20: what do you mean

deathboy20: whose her

Pippin: oh yeah Nico would be killed if she found out you were blowing up her phone

deathboy20: whose her? Annabeth?

Wisegirl23: Nope I was already awake.

Badboysupreme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wisegirl23: …

sponge: I am uncomfortable 

Badboysupreme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wisegirl23: Anyway...

Wisegirl23: But your right though we don't want to wake her up.

deathboy20: WHO IS HER

Hazelthegolddigger: WHO THE DUCK WOKE ME 

(Pippin took a screen shot of the chat)

(Pippin sent a photo)

Hazelthegolddigger: NICO 

deathboy20: good morning angel how are you doing on this fine day

Chinesebabycanadianman: dude you better run

Hazelthegolddigger: prepare to die

deathboy20: guys

deathboy20: HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT

Wisegirl23: Hazel, where did you go?

deathboy20: she's not in your dorm?

Pippin: completely gone

sponge: have fun dying Nico see you in the Underworld hope your dad resurrects you

Sunshinechild: I love you Nico goodbye

deathboy20: Will! Help me!

Deathboy20: FUCK SHE JUST BUST DOWN THE DOOR

Pippin: lets all bow are heads in tribute to Nico who made the mistake of waking up Hazel

Hazelthegolddigger: im ok now

sponge: wheres Nico

Hazelthegolddigger: he ran like a little baby

deathboy20: did not

Hazelthegolddigger: shut up you potatoe

Sunshinechild: more like potate-hoe

deathboy20: WILL

(4:45)

sparkysparkman66: what did I miss


	3. Detention

(1:03 P.M)

sponge: I'm booored

Wisegirl23: Shut it, Seaweed Brain. We don't want to get in trouble.

sponge: Fuck class, why do we even have classes anyways?

Wisegirl23: Because it's the new system Chiron wants to try out next year. He's thinking of opening an Academy for demigods. 

Pippin: Can y'all shut it? 

sparkysparkman66: Yeah, Chiron is gonna kill us when he sees were texting in the middle of math

sponge: I hate math

Wisegirl23: Math hates you, too.

Hazelthegolddigger: You guys are gonna get detention

sponge: You guys are just making more conversation tho

Chinesebabycanadianman: Just. Stop. Texting.

Wisegirl23: Yeah sure. I don't want to get in trouble either. That would be the first detention in my 

sponge: HAHAHAHAH I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT DETENTION IM DYING HAHAHAHAHAH

Wisegirl23: Stfu.

sponge: Shit

Hazelthegolddigger: Haha that was karma for making fun of Annabeth, Percy. Now you go detention too

sponge: whatever

deathboy20: if you guys keep blowing up our phones we're all gonna get detention

deathboy20: fuck u all see u in detention

sparkysparkman66: I! Told! You! This! Was! A! Mistake!

sparkysparkman66: Can't I just leave this gc?

Pippin: I TOLD YOU NO ONE LEAVES!

Pippin: Fuck see u shits in detention

Hazelthegolddigger: Why is everyone always cursing like what the fuck???????

Chinesebabycanadianman: HAZEL

Hazelthegolddigger: what

sunburn: Hazel did u ???? just curse ???????

sparkysparkman66: this group chat has ruined everyone's innocence, especially mine!

sponge: shut up your the kinkiest one here

sparkysparkman66: shit u rite

deathboy20: wtf is Chiron doing to Annabeth's phone

sponge: fuck he's reading the group chat

Wisegirl23: Everyone in this group chat has five days of detention.- Chiron

Badboysupreme: wtf I didn't do anything

Wisegirl23: You just came in to class now.- Chiron

Badboysupreme: Your point?!?!??!?!?

Wisegirl23: Class started an hour ago.- Chiron

Badboysupreme: This sucks!!!!!!

Wisegirl23: Just like your mom did last night to me- Chiron

Badboysupreme: okay 1) rude and 2) my mom's dead!!!?!?!?!?

Wisegirl23: Just like your dreams- Chiron

sponge: savage

Wisegirl23: Stop texting in class. One extra day of detention -Chiron

deahtboy20: fuck this group chat


	4. A Pun-ishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just gotta say that this is probably the most puniest chapter ever. Why are people still reading this like ??? Ok whatever make you happy I guess ????

(3:02, detention)

deathboy20: IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME

deathboy20: GOOOOOOOOO

deathboy20: IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOO

Badboysupreme: Shut up, Nichoe!!!!

(deathboy20 has changed his name Nichoe)

Nichoe: I hate this

sponge: yeah detention sucks ass

Wisegirl23: I'm leaving.

sparkysparkman66: WHY ARE U ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE GROUP CHAT AND NOT ME

Wisegirl23: I meant detention, staple lover.

sparkysparkman66: oh

sponge: see u suckers later I'm going too

Hazelthegolddigger: Ok, bring us back a smoothie

Pippin: PERCABETH IS SAILING

Wisegirl23: Piper, were already dating.

Pippin: shit u rite

deathboy20: how did Coach Hedge not notice u sneaking out

sunburn: is he asleep

deathboy20: probably

sponge: Annabeth and I are going to the aquarium

Pippin: your gonna leave camp?

Wisegirl23: Yeah, I really don't care anymore.

sparkysparkman66: don't die friends

sponge: we won't don't worry we'll sea you guys again

Wisegirl23: I will not hesitate to slap you.

sponge: whale, I didn't know you were so crabby

sponge: Ow! I can't believe u did that on porpoise

Wisegirl23: Why are u texting in the group chat if we are right next to each other?

sponge: Shell I stop texting then

Wisegirl23: Why do I date you?

sponge: don't be such a beach

Wisegirl23: I will kill you.

sponge: Please don't krill me! I don't wanna tide!

(Wisegirl23 has removed sponge from the group chat)

Pippin: Is he gone?

Wisegirl23: Yes, we are all safe now.

sunburn: the cringe

deathboy20: those puns were gonna be the death of me

wisegirl23: Don't you dare start with me.

Badboysupreme: Well don't get all fired up!!!

Wisegirl23: Leo, I s2g!

Chinesebabycanadianman: Hey, let's not act like animals here

Wisegirl23: You entered this conversation just to make a pun?

sparkysparkman66: The tension here is so electrifying

Wisegirl23: Jason, no.

sunburn: maybe I can shed a little light on to the situation

Pippin: You know I have just the lucky charm

Hazelthegolddigger: Well I think these puns are pure gold

Wisegirl23: It would be wise for all of you to stop. You guys happy now?

Pippin: I'm satisfied

Hazelthegolddigger: Me, too. Maybe we should let Percy back in though.

sparkysparkman66: Wait, why did he get to leave?

Pippin: It wasn't his choice.

(sparkysparkman66 has added sponge to the group chat)

sparkysparkman66: If I can't leave, no one can

Hazelthegolddigger: Is detention almost over

Chinesebabycanadianman: Only an hour to go

Hazelthegolddigger: I want my smoothie now

Wisegirl23: Well we're most likely gonna be spending the day in New York so...

Hazelthegolddigger: You're gonna die-mond!


	5. The Sponge is Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry I haven't been posting at all but I'm on vacation right now. I decided to write up this quick chapter for you guys just to let you know I'm not dead and I'm not quitting the series.

(1:00 am)

sponge: what's the answer to number 1

sponge: hello

sponge: where are u all at

sponge: I just want some heeeelp

sponge: HELP

sponge: I need somebody 

sponge: HELP

sponge: not just anybody

sponge: HELP

sponge: you know I need someone to help me with maaaath

sponge: are u all asleep? Its so early

sponge: not even nico? Piper? I expect you guys to be up at this hour

sponge: not even Leo? Annabeth?

sponge: guys this is not fun anymore

sponge: I hate gc for this reason

sponge: I feel ignored, forgotten, and another word for ignored

sponge: this is depressing

sponge: i'm alone 

sponge: so lonely

sponge: everything is dark, pitch black

sponge: I just thought you'd all be there for me senSE I'VE SAVE ALL OF YOUR LIVES ONCE

sponge: well except for the time I caused Gaea to rise bc of a nose bleed

sponge: or when I almost accidentally blew up the camp by mixing up a stink bomb and a grenade

sponge: that was fun times  
sponge: you know what math doesn't suck so bad

sponge: everyone hates math but it's all just different patterns and methods

sponge: don't worry algebra i'll help you find your x. what does she look like?

sponge: I'm so funny

sponge: i'm amazing and sassy and fun like guys I love myself so much

sponge: I would love myself more if I could figure out this math problem

sponge: why is no one answering? I cant believe u people

sponge: all I want is love and friendship

sponge: this gc is the best

sponge: you guys are so awesome just hang out with me

sponge: Like Jason you are so smart and logical and such a good leader

sponge: and Piper you are so strong and are so helpful 

sponge: and Frank your so cool dude you can turn into animals like dude thats so scary but then your so nice 

sponge: and Nico you can be gloomy sometimes but you are such a cinnamon roll who can kill anyone 

sponge: and Will your a literal ray of sunshine keep helping people man

sponge: and hazel you are young but you are so strong and powerful and you are so loving

sponge: and Leo your like so cool with all your mechanical stuff and your actually really smart and a genius but at the same time your so funny and the comic relief

sponge: and Annabeth my beautiful Wise Girl you are the actually best no one is as smart or logical as you and you are so considerate and sweet and strong and brave and sometimes you scare me because I love you to death and I never want you to leave me 

sponge: really? No one?

sponge: Grover wouldn't do this to me

sponge: love me 

sponge: and give me the answers

(read by everyone)

sponge: you shitheads


	6. Panda Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. Just read, it's glorious.

(11:11 P.M)

Pippin: Make a wish everyone!

Nichoe: if I could slap u right now, I would

Pippin: so violent

sparkysparkman66: she deserves it

Pippin: JASON

sparkysparkman66: I wished for a fortune cookie

Wisegirl23: Why a Fortune Cookie?

Sparkysparkman66: why not a fortune cookie?

Wisegirl23: Hmmm...ok, Jason, ok.

sponge: U know what I wished for?

Hazelthegolddigger: Here we go...

sunburn: I swear to god if he says it

sponge: MY PANDA PILLOW PET

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Uggghhhhh

sponge: HE WAS ONLY A YOUNG INFANT WHEN HE WAS SLAUGHTERED

Wisegirl23: I ask again for the 32,768 time this week, why do I date you?

sponge: HE WAS SO YOUNG SO PURE ONLY A TINY CINNOMAN ROLL

Nichoe: I have no idea why I liked u

sunburn: wait, what?

Wisegirl23: Nichoe used to have a crush on Percy

sunburn: but u like me now right?

Nichoe: ur ok

sunburn: wow such a high praise

sponge: BUT THEN HE WAS MURDERED BY THE EVIL OCTAVIAN  
(Badboysupreme has added Panda-Killer to the group chat)

sponge: I hate u

Badboysupreme: Love you too 

Wisegirl23: How the fuck is he still alive?

Hazelthegolddigger: LANGUAGE

Panda-Killer: Well all my fucking bones are broken, so no. i'm barely living

ChinseCanadianBabyMan: that sounds more like a you problem

Sparkysparkman66: HOW COULD U KILL HIS PILLOW PET

Pippin: HE WAS SO YOUNG

Badboysupreme: SO PURE

Panda-Killer: this doesn't even concern u.

sponge: U DON'T GET TO TALK U FUCKTWAD

Wisegirl23: You know what I wish for? Quiet. Peace and Quiet.

sponge: UR LITERALLY AS USELESS AS A WHITE CRAYON AND AS COLD AS A FUCKING STATUE

Panda-Killer: wow, im soooo hurt

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: The sarcasm is real

Badboysupreme: Pippin, can u tell this panda-killer how insensitive he is

Pippin: ur very insensitive

Panda-Killer: U know what sponge? Let's go right now

sponge: dude, ur in a full body cast

Panda-Killer: I could still fight u

sponge: yep uh huh definitely

Panda-Killer: just make sure you girl doesn't bend over, I might get distracted in the fight

Nichoe: he just commited suicide

sunburn: oh shit

Wisegirl23: You

sponge: are

Wisegirl23: dead. 

Hazelthegolddigger: I just saw them zipping past camp

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: They gonna beat him up, aren't they?

Nichoe: he's gonna die

Panda-Killer: HIRAUAAHAHANEJJOOEFIVNEO

(sponge just removed Panda-Killer from the group chat)

Pippin: oh honey what did u do?

Wisegirl23: Nothing....

sponge: she kicked him in the balls while I sucker punched him in the nose

Pippin: ANNABETH

Wisegirl23: Hehehehe

Sparkysparkman66: well then

Badoysupreme: good


	7. Pick-up lines

Nichoe: hey sunburn

sunburn: What

Nichoe: go out with me

sunburn: We're already dating dumb ass

Nichoe: well in that case...

Nichoe: did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.

Nichoe: do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.

Nichoe: I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on 

Nichoe: even if there wasn't gravity I would still fall for you

Nichoe: do you play quiddtich, because your a keeper. 

Nichoe: do you have sunburn or are you always this hot?

Hazelthegolddigger: Nichoe no one wants to hear this

Nichoe: shut up I can do whatever I want

sunburn: your such a nerd

sponge: oh I love pick up lines!

sponge: Hey Annabeth

Wisegirl23: Yeah?

Sponge: you know I may not go down in history, but i'll surely go down on you

Wisegirl23: but u already have

Badboysupreme: OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS JUST IN FOLKS!!!!!

Pippin: Oh shit

Sparkysparkman66: TMI, guys TMI

sunburn: now that's a real pick up line

Nichoe: how about this

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: No more please

Nichoe: You remind me of my little toe... because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home. 

Badboysupreme: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THATS EVEN BETTTTTTTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Oh god profanity

Hazelthegolddigger: Heyyy babe

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: yeah?

Hazelthegolddigger: Can I use your thighs as ear muffs? 

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Oh Hazel not you too

Pippin: JASON YOU CAN CALL ME CAKE CAUSE I CAN GO STRIGHT TO YOU ASS

sparkysparkman66: PIPER

Badboysupreme: If only Calypso was here, but she still can't work a phone

(Calypso has added Calypso to the group chat)

Calypso: You called?

Badboysupreme: Did you grow up on the farm because you sure know how to raise a cock

Nichoe: Yes, this is perfect

sunburn: what is?

Nichoe: Your ass, baby

sunburn: My dick just died, can I bury it in your ass?

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pippin: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Badboysupreme: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

sponge: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT

sparkysparkman66: you people are unbelievable. 

Wisegirl23: did he just

Calypso: yes, he did

Nichoe: you are learning, you padawan


	8. G-Man

(7:03 P.M)

Wisegirl23: I think we should throw a party. 

Pippin: Oh?

Wisegirl23: I think it would be fun. Besides, I think we need a little break from all the training at camp.

Badboysupreme: you!?!??!?!?!?!? throw a party!?!?!?!??!!? please!!!!!!!!!

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: Why so many exclamation points and question marks?

Badboysupreme: because!?!?!!??!!?!? why!?!??!?!!?!?!?!? not!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sparkysparkman66: I don't think your party would be fun

Wisegirl23: Shut up, Airhead! My parties are awesome.

(Sparkysparkman66 has changed their name to Airhead)

sponge: actually, Annabeth's parties are probably the best i've ever attended

Wisegirl23: Thanks, Percy!

sponge: No problem, Honey!

Nichoe: eww you old couple

sunburn: Don't be rude

Nichoe: it's not my fault Percy's whipped

sponge: hey!

Hazelthegolddigger: You are whipped

sponge: not nice

Hazelthegolddigger: Sorry??

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: Can we just get back to the party?

Calypso: What's this about a party?

Badboysupreme: Babe, Annabeth's having a party

Calypso: Can I go? 

Wisegirl23: Yes, of course you can. Anyways, we should have it outside. How about in the center of all the cabins?

Badboysupreme: only if Grover and I can DJ

(sponge has added G-Man into the chat)

sponge: HEY GROVER!!!

G-Man: HEY PERCY HOW YOU DOING

sponge: GOOD WANNA DJ ANNABETH'S PARTY

G-Man: ONLY IF YOUR THERE

sponge: OF COURSE G-MAN 

Wisegirl23: My whole life.

Calypso: Hello, G-Man. Welcome to the chat. 

G-Man: Oh, I heard about you. Your Leo's girlfriend!

Calypso: Correct. And you are Percy's boyfriend?

sponge: shit u rite

Wisegirl23: My whole life. 

G-Man: Ayyy what's up Mrs. Percy?

Wisegirl23: What's up, Mr. Percy?

G-Man: haha clever

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: Hey, G-Man! Nice to talk to you again!

G-Man: Yeah of course! Hey, Nichoe, Pippin, Airhead, Hazel, and sunburn!

Nichoe: what's up Grover? nice to talk to you

G-Man: Yeah, you too Nic

Nichoe: it's Nico

G-Man: yeah imma call you Nic

Hazelthegolddigger: hey Grover!

Pippin: sup Grover

sunburn: Will here! Sup G-Man

Airhead: Ayy G-Man's back!!

G-Man: hey guys! So what's this party about?

Wisegirl23: I wanna have a party to give everyone a break. 

Nichoe: can I go

Wisegirl23: Everyone can go.

Nichoe: Yay I got invited to something! Will i'm more popular than you now!

sunburn: Keep dreaming, Nichoe, keep dreaming. 

sponge: anyways, we want you to DJ Grover

G-Man: sure no problem

Pippin: I call decorations!

Airhead: I'll help with that too!

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: I call food!

sponge: Yes food me too

sunburn: Can Nichoe and I work out the Invites?

Nichoe: does that involve talking to people?

Wisegirl23: Yeah, sure!

Nichoe: ugh fine

Badboysupreme: Grover and I will work out the music

G-Man: yes let's do this

Calypso: Hazel and I can work out the theme!

Wisegirl23: and i'll micromanage everyone

sponge: yay we got a plan

Wisegirl23: now let's get started


	9. PHRASING!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for posting two of the same chapter in a row. Also, this chapter is kinda based off of my life. Everytime someones says anything remotely inappropriate we shout "PHRASING!!". It's actually pretty hilarious. So without further adieu, let's get on with the chapter!

(7:00 P.M, The Party)

Wisegirl23: Planning a party is hard

Badboysupreme: tell me about it!!!!!! Djing is hard too!

Nichoe: i'm bored

ChineseCandianBabyMan: You guys are at a party and your texting? Lame. 

Airhead: says the person who is awkwardly standing at the punch ball watching his gf dance

Sunburn: can I ditch the party? Would you guys be mad?

Wisegirl23: how about we all just ditch

sponge: can you guys stop blowing up my phone? Pippa and I are kicking it on the dance floor

(Pippin has changed their name to Pippa)

Pippa: im texting this as im holding a headstand I am the ultimate savage 

Airhead: yeah ok sure if thats what you believe sweetheart

Pippa: dont be condesendi

Airhead: HAHAHAHAHHAHA THATS WHAT U GET FOR TYPING AND DOING A HEAD STAND

Pippa: fuck u

Airhead: please do

Hazelthegolddigger: WHOOOOOOOOO I FEEL WEIRD!!!!! BUT SO GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!

sponge:...

Wisegirl23: What happened, Percy? 

sponge: Hazel just came up to me and touched me nose and said “boop”

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: What did you drink

Pippa: im pretty sure I saw the Stolls spiked the punch

Airhead: he did I saw

Wisegirl23: Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Airhead: well im telling u now so 

Hazelthegolddigger: Frankie, huw boat yuo adn I get uot of eher

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Umm, babe? This isn't a private chat...

Hazelthegolddigger: Oh

Calypso: I just...omg...umm...

Badboysupreme: Ay Calpyso huw baut yuu and I gte uot of eher to?!?!!?!??!?!

Calypso: LEO YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRINK THE PUNCH

Badboysupreme: worth a try

Nichoe: im disgusted by all of you

Nichoe: my virgin ears

sunburn: you are the kinkiest one here

Airhead: I thought I was?

Sponge: everyone is literally so kinky we are all tied

G-Man: guys keep texting the sound makes this beat awesome

(5 minutes later)

G-Man: of course the moment when u stop is when I tell you to continue

Airhead: PHRASING!!!!!!!

sponge: oh G-man please we will continue...only if u beg

Hazelthegolddigger: AHHAHHAHAHHAHAH

Calypso: I dont understand

Pippa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wisegirl23: Oh guys, come on.

Wisegirl23: Oh, wait.

Badboysupreme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pippa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Airhead: PHRASING!!!!!!!

sponge: ill come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sunburn: oh goodness u people

Airhead: I told you should have left the gc while you could now its too late

Nichoe: deadass

Wisegirl23: I hate all of you immensely

sponge: even me? 

Wisegirl23: Especially you. 

Sponge: awww


	10. Avatar and the Demigods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is really short but there isn't really much to it. Anyways thank you!

(3:00 A.M)

sponge: GUYS

Airhead: what?

sponge: CAN WE REENACT AVATAR

Calypso: what's that

sponge: oh Calypso, so naive, so gullible, so unknowledgeable

Badboysupreme: can I be soka?

sponge: no you should be Zuko, you have the same fire power

Nichoe: no, im Zuko

sponge: ok honey whatever you say

Wisegirl23: i'm suki definitely

sponge: Obviously im Katara

Hazelthegolddigger: Toph

Airhead: Aang in the gang

Nihoe: never say that again

Piper: can be Azula?

G-Man: IM THE FIRELORD I CALLED IT

ChineseCanadianBabyMan: Ill be Oppa

Badboysupreme: Calypso is Yue

Sunburn: I'm Iroh

sponge: YES YES YES THIS IS HAPPPENING

Wisegirl23: oh goodness


	11. Fangirls (and Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU READING THE HARRY POTTER SERIES DO NOT READ THERE IS A SPOILER

(4:00 Am)

Wisegirl23: I'm ruined.

Wisegirl23: I have no reason to exist anymore.

Wisegirl23: This is it guys, I have nothing else.

sponge: You finished your book, didn't you?

Wisegirl23: I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND! WHY DID THEY KILL OF SIRIUS?

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: here we go

Hazelthegolddigger: IKR JUST LIKE WHYYYYY

Wisegirl23: ITS NOT FAIR

Pippa: im crying right now

Nichoe: IBVJVIUSHRKJQ;NVUHFNVKJWN;RJKHV WHYYYYYYYYYYYY

Airhead: Even you Nico?

Sunburn: he's been reading the series along with the girls for months

Nichoe: Sirius Black was such a good man. He died protecting Harry Potter. His death is not in vain, ladies.

Wisegirl23: but it's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badboysupreme: Can??? You??? Stop??? Complaining???

Calypso: I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND J.K ROWLING? HOW COULD SHE?

Badboysupreme: not you too!!!!

G-Man: do any of you people sleep?

sponge: Annabeth I swear to god if thats you knocking on my door

Wisegirl23: im dead

sponge: Annabeth put the book down stop it!

G-Man: like I need my sleep guys

Pippa: WE NEED TO GET THE NEXT BOOK

G-Man: I just wanted to get some sleep for once but nope


	12. #Jasonjustuseahashtag

(2:36 P.M)

G-Man: There's nothing to dooooooo

sponge: good that means that I get a break

Badboysupreme: #givepercyabreak

Nichoe: #whydowestillhavethisgroupchat

Hazelthegolddigger: #whatthehellisthis

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: #Hazelstopcursingyoursupposedtobeinnocent

Wisegirl23: #it'syou're*

Airhead: #noonecares

sponges: #dontdissmygirl

Wisegirl23: #imblushingstopit

Pippa: #PERCABETHISSAILING

Sunburn: #italreadywas

Calypso: #whatsthisandwhatisPercabeth

sponge: #dontworryaboutit

Calypso:#donttellmewhattodo

Badboysupreme: #thatsmygirlrighttheregethimbaby

Airhead: #arewegonnahaveanotherroastPercybecauseidbeokwiththat

Wisegirl23: #honestlymetoo

G-Man: #Annabethno

Sunburn: #Annabethyes

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: #whatisitwithyoupeopleandroastingpeoplelikeguyswhat

Hazelthegolddigger: #shutupfrankroastingpeopleisfun

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: #Hazelwhathappenedtoyou

Nichoe: #youguysdestroyedherinnocencewiththisgroupchat

Hazelthegolddigger: #imissmyinnocence

Airhead: #itoldyourepeatelythiswouldbeamistake

Sunburn: #toobadnoonelistened

sponge: #toobadnoonecares

Nichoe: #shutyourbitchassfacePercyyoursoirrelevant

sponge: #ummmisavedtheworld

sponge: #twice

Pippa: #butnowyouareahasbeenandthereforeirrelevant

sponge:#wowthanks

Hazelthegolddigger: #shesnotwrong

Calypso: #sorryitsthetruth

Badboysupreme: #imnotsorry

sponge: #G-manbrowhatdoyouthink

G-Man: #dontbesoharshbutyeahiagree

ChineseBabyCanadianMan: #Percettherewasatimewhereyouwererelevantbuttimemovesforwardso

Sunburn:#yeahreallythoughgetitinyourhead

sponge:#Annabethmylovewhatdoyouthink

Wisegirl23:#...

sponge: #icameoutheretohaveagoodtimebutimhonestlyfeelingsoattackedrightnow

Airhead:#youknowwhatithink

sponge:#whatdoyouthink

Airhead:#WHYTHEFUCKAREWESTILLTALKINGINHASHTAGS

sponge:#becauseits#awesome

Pippa:#didyoujustuseahashtaginahashtag

sponge:#yesyourwelcome

Pippa:#leave

sponge:#no

Airhead: STOP USING HASHTAGS

Wisegirl23:#belikeElsaandletitgo

Nichoe: #calmyourbricks

Hazelthegolddigger: #Jasonuseahashtag

Sunburn: #Jasonuseahashtagsothisconvowillend

Airhead: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE

Calypso: #Jasonplease

G-Man:#justdoitsoicanleave

Pippa: #nooneleaves

Nichoe: #justuseagoddamnhashtagforhadessakes

sponge: #useituseituseit

Badboysupreme: #mybestfriendsjasonmybropleaseuseahashtag

Airhead: #ihateallofyou


End file.
